


Nothing's Fair in Love and War

by eyes_glued_shut



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Abuse, Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls, Eye Trauma, Human Bill Cipher, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Magic, Major Character Injury, Manipulation, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, The Portal (Gravity Falls), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 13:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13705170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyes_glued_shut/pseuds/eyes_glued_shut
Summary: "Lover, hunter, friend and enemy. You will always be everyone of these."Will Cipher just wants to help people. The Gleeful's want to destroy people. Will should know by now that if he plays with fire, he'll get burned. Stanford started the fire with the heat, Stanley added oxygen and Mabel and Mason added the fuel.Will was never going to stop getting burned.





	Nothing's Fair in Love and War

**Author's Note:**

> hello.   
> this hell of a fic started off being inspired by deatharising's beautiful reverse falls cmv's on youtube. i then decided heck, why not write out how i envision the world reverse falls to be like. so here it is.   
> mabel and mason don't come in until the second chapter, and there's gonna be more tags added as i go along. also i probably forgot to tag some things but yknow,, just read with warning that this isn't gonna be a happy fic.
> 
> please enjoy, and comment/kudos/share with friends!!

Stanford Gleeful was a wise man. He considered himself gifted, as if the hands of God plucked him straight out of the heavens and placed on earth to change the world and inspire the small minded people inhabiting it. His ideas that he had were revolutionary. At age 17, he had created things that he was certain would secure him a place at the world's top technical college. He was destined for greatness. His brother, on the other hand, was a waste of space and if murder were legal he would’ve been dead years ago. Stanley, the lesser twin, went about his life trying to ride on the coattails of Stanford and gain  _ some _ success. Stanley was the one who ruined any chances of Stanford going to college. In return, Stanford was going to make Stanley  _ pay.  _

 

In the quiet town of Gravity Falls, Oregon, Stanford had made it his home. He had built a rather luxurious house in the middle of the forest, far enough away from the town so he wouldn’t get any unwanted visitors. Stanford didn’t call the house a mansion, but it had enough rooms to house a large family. It was unneeded, as there was only him staying there, but Stanford liked to show off. He liked the attention. It boost his ego when people told him how amazing his home was, or how handsome he looked.

 

The main hall was large, with a grand staircase leading up to the first floor. Portraits of deceased relatives lined the walls, surrounded by golden frames with intricate detailing on them. The walls were navy blue - a common colour Stanford had around the house. The floors were marble, and a golden chandelier hung from the ceiling. The next room was the main living room. Plush, navy sofas lined the room surrounding the open fireplace. There were tables with sculptures and ornaments placed delicately on top. Stanford had indulged his childhood dream of having a window seat, and there were two, each looking out into the woods. Bookshelves lined the walls, all of them full with books on the paranormal, supernatural and black magic. This wasn’t even the library, yet there were so many books already. The dining room was joined to the living room, and wide windows looked out to the back of the house. Blue curtains with golden embroidery covered a few of the windows, which gave the room a rather cold feeling to it. The table was long, and would mainly be used for dinner parties that Stanford had a feeling he’d throw once his name was out in the scientific field. Golden candle holders were placed on top of the wooden table. 

Go down the hallway and you would find the kitchen, which wasn’t Stanford’s favourite place in the house. He didn’t bother making it look pretty, as he would just hire servants and maids and they would spend most of their time there. No need to decorate it if no one important were to see it, right? A simple bathroom was opposite the kitchen, and again, he created that purely for the servants and maids to use, once he hired them. It was plain, simple, and most of the furniture in it were cheap and boring. Not elegant, like the other rooms were. 

The first floor held a lot of rooms, most of them being guest bedroom and bathrooms. The library was up there, too, and it was connected to Stanford’s personal study. The library held more general knowledge books on anything and everything you could think of. There were a few navy, soft chaise lounges situated near the corner of the room by the windows. 

In his personal study, Stanford had more private books stored in there. Books that he would probably get locked up for if anyone found out about them. His desk sat in the middle of the room, surrounded by journals and notebooks with information regarding the odd curiosities the town was home to. A lot of his research was in here.

 

Research that he needed at the current point in time.

 

Stanford had an idea, a groundbreaking idea. An idea that would change the future. He had already started drafting plans for the idea, but he had hit a wall. There were certain things he couldn’t do without the help of otherworldly beings. One creature he came across was a demon named William Cipher, and from the little information know about the demon, he could make deals with the demon. Stanford knew he was going to burn in hell, so why not sell his soul to a demon for a chance to rise his status in the scientific community?

In order to summon the demon, Stanford needed a few specific things. Blue and white candles, six of each. He needed roses, too. The conversation he had at the florist was an interesting one as he brought a dozen white roses, making sure they were all perfect and had no scruffs on them. The cashier had asked Stanford who the special lady was. Stanford scoffed, and told her that marriage was a waste of his time. He just wanted to buy roses for himself. 

The summoning didn’t take too long. Stanford went out in the woods to perform the ritual, drawing symbols in the dirt and placing the candles in a circle. He laid six of the white roses onto the ground surrounding the symbols, and opened his book with the incantation on it. After double checking that everything was correct, he spoke. 

And nothing happened.

A small gust of wind blew out the candles, but that was it. Nothing else. 

Huh. Perhaps it wasn’t true.

 

When Stanford fell asleep that night, he instantly could tell he was lucid dreaming. The scene was full of stars and he was floating. Books floated gently around him, and he picked one up to see it was his research. He was then greeted by a small blue triangle, who looked on the verge of crying. His top hat had flopped forward slightly and he gave a small wave to Stanford.

“William Cipher?” Stanford asked, recognizing the triangle from the pages in his book earlier. 

“Y-Yes sir! That’s me!” William replied, his voice high and wobbly. “Please, call me Will…”

Stanford simply nodded, setting his book he was holding down. “I would like to make a deal with you.”

“Woah, uh, okay… Jumping right into it quickly, I see,” Will said, nervously fiddling with his bowtie. “What… What is the deal? Should we discuss this over tea?” He snapped his fingers, and a teapot and cups were suddenly materialized. With a wave of his hand, Stanford watched as tea was poured out into the cup, which then floated towards him. 

“You see, Will, I’m working on a project which can changed the world,” Stanford started to explain, taking a sip of his tea, “and I need your help.”

Will was curious, and he put his teacup down. “What’s the project?”

“A gateway between my dimension and other dimensions. I want to be able to travel across the multiverse, and gain more knowledge about other species and creatures. I’m sure it would help advance medicine and other science,” Stanford said, glowing in pride. His idea was the best. “And I need your help to do so. I’ve read about your kind, and you hold a lot of magical abilities that would help get this project running smoothly.”

“You have…? That seems like a big project. What exactly do I gain out of this?” Will asked, sipping at his tea. Stanford found it strange when Will used his eye as his mouth.

“For starters, you will be well known here. If we work together, you’ll receive the highest amount of praise from the scientific community,” Stanford said. Will didn’t care about that, and he looked at his hands from boredom. “You’ll also be helping out a lot of people.”

Will perked up at that. “How many people?” He didn't care about getting praise from humans.

Stanford smirked. So Will liked to help people? He took another sip of his tea and shrugged. “A fair amount. Opening this world to other dimensions will help not only many people recover from sickness, but also bring new animals into the planet, maybe even help the ecosystem regrow.”

“Hm… And it’ll be a gateway? How would that work?” Will asked softly, becoming more and more interested in this. 

“The designs I have are an interdimensional portal, where the traveller will input the coordinates of the location he wishes to travel to, and turns it on. It’ll create a bridge from here to there and he can travel through it. Of course, it won’t be pocket sized. But the plan is to make it smaller for easy travel,” Stanford explained. “So, do you think you could help?”

Will rubbed the area under his eye for a moment, thinking, before holding his hand out for Stanford to shake. “I’ll help. You seem to have good intentions with this. I want to be apart of this, and I’ll do  _ anything _ to help you help others.”

 

Will would visit Stanford’s dreams every night, talking to him and feeling rather happy he had someone to chat to about anything and everything. Most of the time Stanford would talk about everything he had accomplished so far in his life. Will was proud of how much Stanford had done in his life so far. He bragged about his home, and how big it was, and how much success he already achieved. 

It drained a lot of energy out of Will, visiting Stanford’s dreams every night to talk to him, yet he did it anyway. He admired Stanford, and how intelligent he was. In all his years of existing he had never met someone as cool and as smart as Stanford before. He felt warm and fuzzy whenever he thought about Stanford. 

They were talking about the plans for the project, Will sitting on Stanford’s shoulder to watch him. He glowed softly as he listened to Stanford talk about how everything would work. He looked at him, and then his hair, and gently reached a small, black hand to touch it. It was softer than what he imagined, and he glowed pink. Stanford turned and looked at Will, who was still holding onto his hair. 

“Are you okay?” Stanford asked, a little confused.

“Soft…” Will mumbled, and Stanford felt heat radiating from the triangle. He made a note to write that down when he woke up. 

Stanford pushed aside the papers he was holding, letting them float up in the air as he picked Will up from his shoulder, holding him in his hands. “You’re glowing.”

“Am I?” Will stretched his arms out in front of him, and saw a faint, pink glow coming from him. “That’s new…”

“Do you know why you’re glowing?” Stanford asked, gently rubbing his thumb along Will’s side, watching the glow intensify. 

“N-No idea…” Will replied. He knew why. 

He knew deep down why. 

He was just too afraid to admit why. 

 

One night, Stanford was up late, reading about reanimating the dead and creating vessels for spirits to live in. Will wasn’t exactly a spirit, but Stanford believed that if he tried hard enough, he could create a vessel for Will to possess. That would also help with creating the portal, especially if he had Will’s magic on hand at all times. He asked Will about his idea, and Will was one step ahead of him. 

“I have a body already, Stanford. It’s like a change of clothes for me, but I don’t really like using it,” Will said, adjusting his bowtie as Stanford held him in his hands.

“Well, it would be a big help if you could use it,” Stanford said, gently stroking Will’s side with his pointer finger. “With your assistance, we can speed up the completion of the portal.”

Will liked the sound of being able to help Stanford even more, and he nodded, leaning into the touch. “I’ll do it. I’ll stop by tomorrow with the body.”

And Will kept his promise. Stanford awoke early in the morning to knocking on the door. He put on a rather warm, dark blue dressing gown and walked down the stairs, yawning. He opened the door, wondering who it could be this early. A man, shorter than him, stood at the door. He had an unnatural blue colour as his hair, and his eyes were the brightest Stanford had ever seen. He was pale, too, like a ghost, and he smiled warmly at him.

“Hello, Stanford! It’s me, Will,” the man, Will, said. It took Stanford a moment, before he nodded.

“Ah, Will. Cipher, correct?” Stanford asked, not entirely convinced. “How do I know it’s you?”

“Who else would stop by a strange mansion in the middle of the woods at 7 in the morning?” Will asked, laughing softly. “I would say I could change into a little blue triangle, but that form cannot exist in the physical world.”   
So it was Will. Stanford smiled, stepping aside to let Will inside. He got a good look of the demon, and saw he was dressed pretty smartly, and wondered if he did that normally or if it were to impress Stanford. He assumed the latter. 

 

After a quick tour of the mansion, Stanford told Will where he could sleep, and left him to it. He told him he was going to be in his study, and started to do his work - still in his pajamas. 

Will looked around the room with a smile, liking how it looked. He hadn’t imagined it to be like that. Once he was done checking out the room, he headed to where he remembered Stanford’s study was. He knocked on the door and walked in when he was told he could.

“I was wondering… is there anything I can do with the project? I’m here to help, so…” Will trailed off, fidgeting with his fingers nervously.

“At the moment I’m currently drawing up final plans for the portal,” Stanford said, gesturing for Will to come closer. Will did, smiling as he looked at the blueprints of the portal design. “I’ve called up one of my college acquaintances to help with the construction of the portal. He knows more about engineering than I do. I want this to be perfect with no faults or flaws.”

“Where do I come into all this?” Will asked, tracing his pointer finger over the designs. 

“You’ll fuel it. Your magic, I assume, has a lot of energy in it, and I’m sure it would be enough to power the portal, even for a few moments,” Stanford said, looking at Will with a smile. “We’ll find a more reliable way of powering it once I know it works.”

Will nodded, really liking the design so far. “It’s looking good. Do you need me to do anything right now?” 

Stanford shook his head. “I can’t think of anything for you to do,” he said, looking around his study. He noticed a pile of books on the floor. “Could you put the books back onto the shelves?”

Will nodded, walking over to where the books were and picked them up, placing them onto the shelves. Stanford smiled. Will was perfect.

 

When Stanford first called up Fiddleford McGucket, he wasn’t expecting to be denied so quickly. He was a little shocked, barely even telling Fiddleford his ideas or what they can achieve together. It took a few more calls to really get Fiddleford into the idea of leaving his wife and son to move in with Stanford to help with the project. Of course, Stanford may have used… other methods to get Fiddleford to agree, but how he did it didn't matter. F was on board with the idea and that was great.

F came a few days later, knocking on the door. Will was the one who answered it, as Stanford was occupied upstairs.

“Oh, hello, who are you?” Will asked, looking F up and down. 

“I could ask you the same thing. Stanford Gleeful lives here. I’m a… uh, friend of his. Is he home?” F asked, and Will nodded. 

“I’ll go and get him. Come in, please. Oh, take off your boots. Stanford doesn’t like getting mud in the house,” Will said, holding the door open as F walked in. He left shortly after, walking up the stairs to retrieve Stanford. F looked around the main hall, rolling his eyes at how ridiculous all of this was. He didn't understand why some people have to be so dramatic and show off their wealth.

Stanford walked down the stairs, smiling when he saw F standing there. Will was following behind him.

“Hello, F. I trust that your journey here was a safe one?” Stanford asked, holding his hand out. F reluctantly shook it.

“It was. You didn't inform me that there was anyone else here,” F said, glancing at Will. Stanford turned around, and laughed.

“Oh, how silly of me. This is Will. He’s helping, too. Will, F, my colleague I told you about last night,” Stanford said. Will gave a small wave to F. “Will, could you take F’s bags to his room whilst I give him a tour?” 

Will nodded, walking down and picking up F’s bags with a smile, leaving the two. 

 

Will Cipher was putty in Stanfords six-fingered hands. Whatever Stanford asked for, Will was there, with it. If Stanford went out, Will was there to help put his jacket on, or tie his shoelaces up. If Stanford and F requested tea, Will came through and brought them tea and scones. Stanford adored how much Will would do to gain his approval.

It was then he decided to put the offer of being with Stanford forever.

“Will, come here for a moment,” Stanford said, not looking up from his journal he was writing in. Will stopped organizing the books and walked over to his desk.

“Yes?” Will smiled softly at Stanford. 

“You can make more than one deal with someone at a time, right?” Stanford asked, looking up at the blue haired demon, who nodded. “Well, I want to propose another deal for you. Are you listening?” Another nod. Stanford grab ahold of Will’s hand softly, gently rubbing his thumb over the back. “Perhaps, after the project is completed, you’d like to stay by my side?”

“I...I thought that was the plan?” Will said, his cheeks heating up at the touch. “That we were going to stay in contact…?”

“Yes, of course we were, but I would like you to stay by my side forever, Will,” Stanford said, his voice soft, as if his voice was made of smooth honey. Will was falling hard. 

“Until the ends of time?” Will asked quietly, and Stanford nodded. 

“Until the ends of time,” Stanford repeated. 

Will, pulled his hand away, before holding it out again for Stanford to shake. “I’ll stay by your side, until… the ends of time.”

Stanford shook Will’s hand. Will smiled, before being pulled closer to Stanford. A kiss was placed on his lips. Will felt like he was going to scream. 

 

Fiddleford despised Will. Will wasn’t even a scientist, yet Stanford seemed to trust Will more than he trust himself. He wanted to bring it up to Stanford, but they were deep in conversation about the portal that he couldn't. A knock on the door interrupted them, and Will walked in with a warm smile. Stanford sat upright and placed his book down.

“Will, hello,” he said, and F felt a pang of jealousy hit him.

“Hello. I wanted to know if there was anything you need me to do around the house? I know you’re incredibly busy and I am happy to help,” Will said, folding his hands behind his back as he stayed by the door. 

Stanford raised an eyebrow. “There’s a few papers I left in my study. Can you go fetch them for me?” 

Will nodded, and turned to leave, making sure to close the door softly behind him. F looked at Stanford.

“What is he, your servant?” F asked, straightening a pile of papers up.

Stanford thought that having Will as a servant wasn’t a bad idea. 

When Will returned with the papers, he placed them on the table, and picked up the tray that held the teacups on them. “You didn’t drink your tea?” He looked at Stanford.

“Ah, no, it was much too sweet for me,” Stanford said, glancing at F as he knew what was about to happen.

“Oh, my apologies, I may have gotten a bit carried away when adding sugar. I can go make you some more if you wish?” Will asked, wanting to make sure that Stanford was as relaxed as he can be when discussing work relating to the portal. 

F smiled at Stanford.

“No thank you, Will. Could you draw me a bath?” Stanford asked, standing up. Will nodded. “Do you need anything, F?”

“I’m good, thank you,” F said. Will left the room, carrying the tray and somehow still managing to close the door. When he was gone, F looked up at Stanford. “You have him wrapped around your finger.”

“What can I say? I’m charming. Who wouldn’t want to serve me?” Stanford laughed. “See you in the morning, F. I’m sure Will will be awake to make us breakfast.” He headed into his study. F stood up, and left the library. F walked down the hallway to his room, before hearing a loud crash come downstairs. He curiously walked down to where the noise came from, and saw Will, crouched over and picking up broken pieces of china. 

“Stanford isn’t going to be please with you,” F said, crossing his arms over his chest as he watched Will, making no attempt to offer to help him.

Will looked up quickly and his hands began to shake at the thought of Stanford being upset with him. “Please don’t tell him! Please…”

“And why shouldn’t I? I have nothing to gain out of not telling him,” F said simply, smirking down at Will. “I’d love to see him get angry at you. He was telling me how his mother brought him that tea set. He’d be very upset if it were broken.”

“Please, I’ll do anything! Just don’t tell him,” Will begged, setting all of the broken china onto the tray. He still needed to come back to mop up the spilt tea. 

“You’re a demon, correct?” F asked, taking a step closer to Will as he stood up, rather nervous to be around F. Will nodded. F gently placed a hand on Will’s cheek, stroking it softly. “In order to pay for my silence, I’d love to experiment on you.”

“E-Experiment?” Will asked, tightening his grip on the tray so he didn’t drop it again. “Like what…?”

“Like seeing what differences there are between you and I. I would love to take a look at your powers, too,” F said, smiling at Will.

“And… if I agree, you won’t tell Stanford about what happened?” Will asked. It was a very unfair deal, but he didn’t want Stanford to know.

F crossed his fingers behind his back. “I promise.” 

Will nodded, before scurrying off to place the tray in the kitchen. F rolled his eyes, and left to go to his room. He didn’t understand what Stanford saw in Will. He was going to enjoy experimenting on the blue haired boy.

 

Will walked up to Stanford’s room after hiding the broken teacup, planning on fixing it after he drew Stanford a bath. He knocked on the door, opening it when he was told to come in. Stanford was sitting in the chair by the window, hand against his face as he looked out at the night sky.

“Would you like me to draw you a bath?” Will asked, closing the door behind him. Stanford simply hummed in agreement, as Will walked to the en-suite, turning on the taps and adding lavender bath salts to the water. He didn’t mind doing these things for Stanford. It was better than doing nothing all day, he supposed.

“Will?” Stanford walked in to the bathroom, and Will smiled at him. 

“Your bath is ready,” Will said, taking out a towel from the cupboard in the room. “Do you require any other assistance?” 

Stanford undid the cufflinks on his shirt and shook his head. “No, that will be all, Will. You’re dismissed.”

Will nodded, and left the bathroom to give Stanford his privacy. He wasn’t too sure what to do now, so he just made Stanford’s bed for him and laid out a set of silk pajamas on it. He tidied up the bedside table, too, organizing that to be a bit neater. 

A while later, Will had finished tidying up Stanford’s room.

“Are you still there, Will?” Stanford asked from the bathroom, and Will blushed.

“Yes, sorry, I’ll… I’ll be leaving now,” Will spoke, looking around to see if there was anything else that needed to be done.

“What were you doing?” The sound of water moving could be heard, and Will assumed that Stanford was either just moving to get comfortable or he was getting out.

“I was just cleaning. And I made your bed for you. There’s pajamas out here, too,” Will said, nervously fiddling with his hands. “I’ll be off to my room now.”   
“No, you can stay,” Stanford said after a few moments. Will’s eyes widened. “Could you come and pass me the towel?”

Will walked in to the bathroom, keeping his gaze at the floor. As much as he would  _ love _ to look at Stanford, he didn’t want to be rude. He grabbed the towel from the counter, and held it out for Stanford to take. He heard him chuckle, as water moved and Stanford stepped out of the tub, and wrapped the towel around himself. Will couldn’t help but blush darkly, keeping his eyes on the floor. He felt a hand on his cheek, forcing him to look up at Stanford. Will squeaked in surprise as Stanford kissed him, before relaxing and kissing him back. 

Will was easy to pick up, and Stanford walked over to his freshly made bed. 

 

Half an hour later, the bed was messed up and Will couldn’t help but feel like he wasted his time cleaning up. He turned over to face Stanford, who had his back to him and was now, he assumed, asleep. He reached out and gently traced patterns on Stanford’s back, feeling rather warm and fuzzy. He heard Stanford hum in response and wasn’t too sure whether he should stay or go. 

He sat up, picked his clothes up from the floor, and left. 

  
  


The basement held three rooms: the main room which the portal was being constructed in; a small office and a side room where Stanford would experiment on any creatures he found. That room was the one F told Will to meet him in at 9pm. A desk was placed in the middle of the room, and odd parts of creatures lined the shelves around the room in jars and boxes. Will picked up a large mason jar full of eyeballs, and felt a little grossed out by it. He placed it back, and sat on the chair by the desk. He wasn’t too sure what F planned on doing, but he assumed F would just ask him questions about being a demon. He had no reason to be scared.

Until F walked in with a load of medical equipment. He smiled at Will, setting down the clear, plastic box with everything in it on the desk. Will saw needles and scalpels and latex gloves and he stood up, shaking his head.

“What’s all this?” Will asked, taking a few steps back.

“Well, how am I supposed to experiment on you without all this?” F replied, taking out a folder with photocopied pages about Will from Stanford’s journal.

Will frowned at what he saw. “Stanford would be angry if he found out you took his journal and photocopied pages.”

“Stanford won’t ever know,” F said, as he got out a needle and a small vial. “Sit back down, Will.”

Will shook his head, feeling the wall against his back. “N-No… I changed my mind. I don’t want to do this anymore!”

F shrugged a little. “Fine. Then I guess I’ll have to tell him about you dropping and breaking the tea set.” 

Will looked away, his hands beginning to shake. “Wh-What are you going to do?”

“I’d like to take a blood sample, first,” F said, pointing to the needle. “You just need to sit down and keep still.” 

Will didn't trust F, but did as he was told anyway. He placed his hands on the desk, and F gently wiped down a patch of Will’s skin. He inserted the needle, and Will flinched, watching as F drew out his blood. He pulled the needle out, releasing the blood into the vial. Will watched his arm as F paid more attention to storing the blood than cleaning him up. Will grabbed a small ball of cotton to wipe up any blood that was still coming out. F slapped his hand.

“Did I say you could touch anything?” F snapped, and Will shook his head, shaking nervously.

“N-No, I’m sorry,” he stuttered out, watching as F took out a scalpel. 

“Put your hand out,” F demanded, and Will did so, preparing for the worst. 

He screamed.

 

A lot of things happened that night in the basement, and F seemed to get pleasure out of cutting parts of Will, or burning him and watching it be healed instantly. Will was bruised and scarred and frightened that F would want to do it all again. He spent the whole night in his room sobbing, and trying to heal himself the best he could.

 

Will had to re-bandaged his finger, well, stub of what remained of his pointer finger, every half an hour, as it just didn't seem to stop bleeding. He had strict orders from F to not tell Stanford about what had happened, so he didn't. He tried his best to avoid them both the following day, wanting to heal his finger up before seeing them. 

But Stanford was getting impatient when breakfast hadn’t been served. He climbed up the stairs to Will’s room, opening the door with a frown. “Will, why haven’t you-- Oh my goodness, what happened?” 

Will’s eyes widened as he looked up from replacing his bandages. He had to remember to not tell Stanford it was F. “I-I was cooking and… and I slipped,” he said, watching as Stanford came over to inspect what happened. 

“Why didn't you come and tell me when it happened?” Stanford asked softly, holding Will’s hand in his own. 

“I-It’s fine… It’ll grow back soon… I’m sorry I haven’t cooked breakfast,” Will said. Stanford placed a soft kiss on his forehead.

“Take today off. Fix up your hand, dear,” Stanford said, stroking Will’s cheek softly. “Come see me in my study when you’re ready.”

Stanford left the room, leaving a blushing Will alone. He placed his good hand on the cheek where Stanford’s hand once was and smiled. 

 

Regenerating a finger took a lot of energy from Will, and he was exhausted. He stood up once everything was finished, and made his way to Stanford’s study. He noticed that the door was open, which was unusual. Still, Will knocked.

Stanford looked up from the book he was reading and smiled warmly at Will. “Come in, darling. Is your hand better?” He asked, and Will suddenly felt rather shy. He nodded softly, as Stanford gestured for Will to stand beside him. “You look tired. Have you been getting enough sleep?” He placed a hand under Will’s chin, lifting his head up slightly.

“Y-Yes, I have. It just takes a lot of energy to regrow parts of myself,” Will explained, smiling softly when he felt Stanford take his hand, and gently kiss it.

“I’m glad you’re better. I can’t have you be unable to work,” Stanford said, placing his hand on the small of Will’s back, bringing him closer. 

Will’s face was really warm, and he watched as Stanford stood up from his chair. “D-Do you need me to do anything for you today?” He asked, watching as Stanford looked down at Will. He shook his head softly. 

“I need you to get some rest, dear. Tomorrow’s a big day, and I want you to be able to help me out,” Stanford said, gently kissing Will’s forehead. 

“What’s happening tomorrow?” Will placed his hands on Stanford’s chest gently, gazing up at the man he was longing for.

“I’m starting a show, here in town,” Stanford said. He pulled Will closer to him, and Will awkwardly smoothed out Stanford’s shirt. 

“A show? What kind of show?” Will asked, intrigued. He also wondered how long Stanford had been planning this for. 

Stanford brushed some of Will’s hair out of his face and gently cupped his cheeks. “A magic show. I would love it if you were to come and watch.”

“I’ll… I’ll be there,” Will said with a smile. “Good. I also have a favour to ask of you. May you help out in one of my acts?”

“What would I need to do?” Will asked, leaning into Stanford’s hand with a soft blush. 

“Just volunteer. It’s a simple disappearing act,” Stanford said. Will nodded, and Stanford thanked him with a small kiss.

 

Will went to bed that night, alone, and still felt Stanford’s lips on his own. He placed his hand over his lips and smiled. He couldn’t help but feel so lucky that a guy like Stanford was in his life. 

 

Stanford’s show was at 5pm the next day. Will was told to arrive at 4 to help set up. He walked to the place where Stanford said it would be, and a light blue tent was placed outside. A sign saying  _ “The Tent of Telepathy” _ was near the entrance, and Will walked inside, a little curious. Rows of wooden benches lined the space, and a stage was placed in front. A star symbol with an eye inside it was placed pretty much everywhere Will looked. He called out for Stanford, as he walked behind the curtain, backstage.

Will jumped when he saw Stanford coming out of an area that was sectioned off. Stanford smiled warmly at Will. 

“Hello, I didn't think you’d be here just yet,” he said, holding out his hand for Will. Will gladly took it. 

“You said to be early. What do you need me to do?” Will asked, smiling at Stanford.

“You have magic, don’t you, darling?” Stanford said, stepping closer to Will. His friendly demeanour was beginning to fade. “Is there any way you could give me some of it?”

“My magic…?” Will looked at Stanford, and felt so small under his gaze. “I don’t know if I can do that…”

“That’s bullshit, William. I know you can do it,” Stanford snapped, pushing Will up against a wooden beam that held the tent up. “I’m not asking you, I’m telling you. Give me some of your magic.”

“I-I can’t! I don’t know how,” Will said, telling Stanford the truth… mostly. He saw Stanford raise his hand and slapped him, and Will couldn’t believe that happened. 

“William, I need some of your magic. And you  _ will obey _ me,” Stanford growled, lifting Will up by his collar. “Understand?” 

Will nodded, terrified. “I-I’ll try… You… You need something to put the magic in…” He said quietly, and Stanford placed Will down on the ground. Will immediately took a few steps back and hunched over. Stanford took out a teal coloured amulet, and handed it to Will. Will held it in trembling hands, and started to speak in Latin. A teal aura surrounded him and he closed his eyes, letting himself be lifted off of the ground. A few moments passed, and he was dropped back down. He looked at the amulet, and then at Stanford, and handed it to him.

“Thank you, Will,” Stanford said, and placed a kiss on Will’s cheek. Will forgot about the slap, and blushed softly.

 

The tent was crowded, and it was noisy from all the talking. Will sat next to F, who was looking very bored. Will placed his hands on his knees and felt really uncomfortable with the amount of people around him. He looked at the lady who was sitting next to him, who had dark purple hair and blue eyeshadow on, and Will felt intimidated around her. The lights dimmed, and everyone soon fell quiet. A spotlight fell onto the curtains, and Will heard Stanford’s voice. 

“Ladies and gentlemen of Gravity Falls, prepare to be amazed,” Stanford said, and the curtains opened, and a flock of white doves flew out. The crowd gasped in awe and Will bit his lip in anticipation. A smoke bomb went off and Stanford appeared, and the audience cheered. Will’s eyes widened. Stanford was wearing a cape, with the star symbol on the back. The amulet was tied around his collar, and he smiled at the audience. 

The acts started off as simple magic tricks. Choosing the participants card, sleight of hand, predicting things they thought of. Stanford soon announced he required a volunteer, and Will nervously put his hand up. A few other people offered, but Stanford, of course, chose Will. Will walked up to the stage as a box appeared out of nowhere. 

“I’m going to make this man disappear!” Stanford exclaimed dramatically, and the audience gasped. Will looked at Stanford, confused as to how he would do this. Stanford opened up the box, and gestured for Will to walk in. “Turn yourself invisible, please,” he whispered, and closed the door. Will closed his eyes, listening to Stanford talk to the audience. Will mumbled a spell under his breath, and when all of the panels dropped suddenly the audience gasped, a few of them standing up in shock. Will looked at F, who also seemed rather surprised. Stanford looked at Will, winked, before taking his cape off, and moved his cape around him. Will reversed the spell, and when the cape was off of him, he reappeared. The audience went wild, standing up to applaud him and Stanford. 

Will stepped out of the platform, avoiding the panels, and smiled at Stanford. He was directed to sit back down, and he did so, feeling rather smug. F glared at him. 

 

When the trio got home, F went straight to bed, and Stanford and Will stayed up, celebrating Stanford’s first show. By the time the two did fall asleep, Will felt sore and sweaty, and he curled up in a ball in Stanford’s arms, feeling warm and protected. It didn't matter that Stanford had yelled at him before. He obviously loved him, right? … Right?

 

“Stanford, I wish to experiment on Will,” F said the next day at breakfast. Stanford looked up from his food at F, and raised an eyebrow to signal for F to carry on talking. “I want to take notes on what the difference is between us and him. You said he had powers, right? I’d like to test them.”

Stanford cut up his omelette and nodded softly. “I’d like to see notes that you take during the experiments, and for you to report back to me what you find.”   
F smiled. Finally. 

“Will?” Stanford called out, and a few moments passed before Will walked in, a blue apron on and a nervous smile on his face. He stood next to Stanford, as he took ahold of the demons hand softly. “Would you be up to working on a seperate project that will benefit the portal project significantly?”

Will looked at their hands, and then at Stanford, feeling his heartbeat quicken. “What… What will I need to do?”

Stanford looked over at F. F gulped. Will looked at F and shook his head quickly, piecing everything together.

“Wait, n-no, no, I don’t want to,” Will said, feeling Stanford grip tighter on Will’s hand. “Please, please don’t make me…”

“Will, it would help a lot if you and F worked together,” Stanford said, sternly this time. Will felt his hand starting to hurt. “And we had a deal. You would do  _ anything _ to help with the project.”

“Stanford, please, I-I can’t…” Will whimpered, feeling his hand be crushed in Stanford’s strong grip. 

Stanford let go of Will’s hand, and shook his head in disappointment. “I guess you aren’t fully devoted to this.”

Will looked down at the floor, feeling utterly useless. “I-It would drain my energy if I w-were to be prodded and poked about.”

The sudden noise of the chair scraping onto wood filled the room, followed by a smacking sound. Stanford had risen, and backhanded Will. F glanced up from his food to see what was going on. Stanford grabbed Will’s face and moved closer, glaring at him.

“You will do as I say, understand, William?” Stanford growled, feeling a sense of excitement to see Will scared.

“Y-Yes,” Will said quietly, looking down. 

Stanford’s grip tightened on Will. “ _ Sir. _ ”

“Yes, s-sir,” Will repeated, and Stanford let go of Will as he sat back down. 

“Don’t speak to me today, William. You can clean up the kitchen,” Stanford ordered, and Will nodded meekly, before walking off back into the kitchen.

“You’re one scary bastard, Stanford,” F said as he finished eating his own breakfast.

Stanford sipped at his tea. “I have to do what needs to be done.”

 

Will thought Stanford loved him. He thought Stanford cared about him. Why was he acting like this? The blue haired demon was sitting on the kitchen floor, his head against his knees as he tried not to sob. He had completed the task of cleaning the kitchen, and without no other orders, he wasn’t too sure what to do. In order to try and take his mind off of Stanford, he decided to see if he could clean up anywhere else. 

He walked around the mansion, trying to find dirty places to sweep or dust or polish. But there was nothing to do, no where needed cleaning. With a sigh, Will walked down the hall to his room, deciding to catch up on sleep until lunch time, where, he assumed, he would need to make Stanford and F food. 

As he turned the corner, he bumped into F, who looked more than happy to see the demon.

“Hello, Will,” F said, smiling at him. “May you assist me downstairs in the basement for an hour or two?” 

Will froze at that, and looked into the open room they were standing next to. Stanford was sitting at the desk, listening in. He couldn’t refuse.

“Y-Yes… Yes, sir,” Will whispered, as F grabbed Will’s arm and dragged him downstairs. In the library, a grin spread across Stanford’s face. He made note to check up on them in a while.

 

Down in the basement, Will had been strapped to a chair with metal cuffs, something that wasn’t there before. F grabbed Will’s hand, checking to see what was left over from the last time they were down here. He pulled at Will’s finger - the one he cut off - and Will flinched. 

“Regeneration, huh?” F said, moving away to write something in his book. “How easy was it for you to grow that back?” 

“N-Not very easy,” Will replied, feeling his heartbeat quicken when F rummaged through the box of supplies. “Why…?”

“I want to see what other things you can grow back,” F said, walking back to Will and grabbing his face, looking into his eyes. Will’s eyes were a soft blue, like the sky on a warm, spring day. F smiled. Perfect. “Yes… I’m sure an eye would be good for today.” F grinned. Will shook his head. 

“No! No, no, please, a-anything but that, please don’t, no!” Will exclaimed, shaking his head quickly as F went to grab a scalpel and some gauze. 

“It won’t hurt if you relax,” F muttered, opening a packet of latex gloves. “Besides, it’s for  _ science _ .”

Will began to thrash around in the chair, tears rolled down his cheek as he cried for Stanford. He cried and cried and cried, wanting to be in Stanford’s arms again. F rolled his eyes and grabbed Will’s throat, pushing him against the wall the chair was next to. Will couldn’t move as much, in fear that F would tighten his hold, or kill him.

The scalpel got extremely close to Will’s eye, and he screamed again.

 

Stanford came down to the basement once the screaming had stopped, and saw F was cleaning up medical equipment. He looked over at Will, who’s right eye was missing, and his face was covered in blood, with no dressing on it. There were bruises on his throat, indicating that F had held him there. Stanford growled, and he grabbed the amulet he had now connected to his tie, watching as F started to glow a teal colour, and was suddenly slammed against the wall.

“What the  _ fuck  _ are you doing?” Stanford snapped, watching F squirm against the wall, trying to get away. “How dare you…” He dropped F onto the floor and went to attend to Will, who was panting heavily and whispering for Stanford. He gently placed a hand on Will’s bloody cheek, wiping some of it off.

“I was going to clean him up  _ after _ I cleaned my equipment,” F said, brushing off his jacket. “He’s fine.”

Will whimpered, closing his one good eye as Stanford undid the metal cuffs, and gently picked up the demon. 

“He’s a demon, Stanford. He can look after himself!” F walked back over to clean his equipment up. Stanford said nothing as he carried Will back upstairs, softly telling him that he was going to be okay. Will believed him.

 

It took days for Will to recover from the eye incident, and even then his eye wasn’t back. He had taken a liking to wearing a simple, white eye patch, claiming that he was going to wear it until he had the right amount of energy to create a new eye. Stanford took care of Will during the time he was resting, and never left his side. He would work in his room, and make sure that Will was alright. The only time he would leave was when he had to perform his shows for the town, which had become a hit.

Each night, when Stanford got home from his shows, he would tell (and sometimes show) Will that he loved him, before going to sleep with his arms around the demon tightly.

Once Will was up and running again, things went back to normal. Well, as normal as they could be. Will would happily serve Stanford, doing anything he asked him for. It was only fair to repay him for helping himself recover, right? 

 

The portal was also close to being finished, and Stanford decided to throw a large party in his home to celebrate. The people he invited were rich scientists he had befriended over his years of studying. Will had been instructed to cook food for them all, and that was what he was doing. It was nothing too fancy, just simple finger food Stanford wanted. Wine bottles were placed around the kitchen, and Will hoped he wouldn’t have to walk around and serve everyone wine or food.

By the time Will was done cooking and had everything arranged on plates, a lot of guests had started to arrive. Stanford would smile and shake everyone’s hands, catching up on things he may have missed, and Will couldn’t help but feel jealous. He wished he was standing by Stanford’s side, instead of arranging wine glasses.

Will felt rather out of place with all these fancy looking scientists standing around, discussing things Will was too scared to join in and talk about. He made his way over to Stanford, and gently tugged at his arm, like a child would to their parent. 

“Is that your servant, Stanford?” One man asked, and Stanford turned around and looked at Will. He smiled at the man. 

“Hello, darling. Is everything set up?” Stanford asked, and Will nodded quickly.

“Is there anything else you want me to do?” Will looked up at Stanford, hoping he could just go to bed. 

“There isn’t. You’re welcome to stay for the party, though. We’re celebrating  _ me _ ,” Stanford said and smiled at Will. “If not, you’re dismissed.”

Will nodded, and walked off.

“Y’know, I’ve had my servants start addressing me as ‘master’. You should try it out,” the man said, and Stanford nodded. Perhaps he would. 

 

Will stayed upstairs that entire night, using magic to block out sound from downstairs so his room was quiet. He was sitting by the fireplace in his room, reading a good book. He had tea and cookies and he was content. He used magic to swirl the spoon around in his cup, mixing in the cream and sugar. Everything was peaceful.

Until there was a knock at the door. 

The demon sat up right and frowned, setting his book down and stopped his magic from swirling the spoon. He slowly stood up and made his way to the door. As he opened it, he sighed when he saw Stanford.

“Hello, sir. Is there anything you need from me?” Will asked, and Stanford looked confused. “I can go get more wine if that’s what you want.”

“Uhh, where’s the spare room?” Stanford  _ (not Stanford)  _ said, and Will took a small step back, hiding himself behind the door. The man at his door looked a lot scruffier than Stanford, and his hair was a little longer. He was wearing a dark red jacket with fur in the hood, and smelt strongly of smoke and sadness. He wasn’t wearing glasses, either.

“Um… Who are you?” Will asked, his voice small and timid. 

“Oh! Right, yeah, I’m Stanley Gleeful. Stanford’s brother. He invited me over but apparently I came on the wrong day. He said you would show me where to go,” Stanley said, and Will nodded. 

“He never told me he had a brother,” Will said, stepping away from the door.

“Yeah, he never tells people that part of his life,” Stanley grumbled, and Will felt a hint of sadness come from him. 

Will walked out of his room and closed the door behind him. “I’ll show you to a spare room. Would you like me to take your bags? I can also run you a bath if you want. I’m sure Stanford won’t mind if I use some of his bath products for you,” he said, taking Stanley’s bag, which was a lot smaller and lighter than what he imagined.

Stanley nodded. “You his servant or something?”

Will froze. That’s what the man downstairs said, too. “I… No, I just like to help people,” he replied, before leading Stanley down the hallway to a spare room. He opened it, and Stanley’s eyes widened.

“Wow, beats livin’ inside my car. I can’t remember the last time I had an actual bed,” Stanley said, laying down on the soft covers of the canopy bed. Will set his bags down by the door, and left to walk into the ensuite to run Stanley a bath. He decided to teleport to Stanford’s bathroom, grab the bath salts, and teleport back to Stanley’s bathroom. 

“Your bath is done, sir,” Will said, walking back out into the room. He opened up the closet and took out a pair of pajamas for him. “Do you want me to wash any of your clothes?” 

“Nah, it’s fine. Go back and relax, buddy,” Stanley said simply. Will nodded, and left the room. He wondered why Stanford’s brother was here, but decided he would ask that question in the morning. He headed back to his room, and decided to go to bed.

 

Around 3am, there was soft knocking at Will’s door, and he sat up slowly, turning the bedside lamp on as he told whoever it was to come in. The door opened, and Stanford walked in. Will could smell the wine he had drank from his bed. Stanford shut the door behind him as he walked over to Will’s bed. 

“Stanford?” Will rubbed his eyes in confusion as the man sat beside Will. 

“Shh, don’t be too loud. You’ll wake F up,” Stanford whispered, before closing the gap between him and Will with a kiss. Will already felt Stanford undoing the buttons on his pajama shirt, gently pushing his shirt down his arms. Will laid back against his bed. Stanford moved on top of him. 

 

Stanford never stayed if they had sex in Will’s room, which made Will kind of sad. He watched as Stanford pulled on his boxers, and gently kissed the top of the demons head. “I love you,” he would say, and Will would repeat it and believe him.

He pulled the cover over himself when Stanford had left the room, and fell asleep, cold and alone. 

 

When Will awoke the next morning, he heard shouting from downstairs. He quickly slipped on his pale blue button up shirt and dark pants, before walking down to see what was going on. Stanford stood dressed in his pajamas and his navy blue dressing gown, yelling at his brother, Stanley, who seemed to want to know what was going on. Will stood at the top of the stairs, a little nervous to walk down. Stanley seemed to notice Will and looked up at him. Stanford turned around, glaring at him. 

“You let him stay here,” Stanford snapped, causing Will to look down at the ground. 

“W-Where else was he supposed to go?” Will replied nervously. 

“William, get down here, now,” Stanford ordered, and Will did as he was told. “Look at me when I talk to you.”

Will looked up at Stanford, and opened his mouth to speak. He was met with a slap around the face, instead.

Stanley’s eyes widened. “Woah, Stanford, was there any need for that?!” He exclaimed, watching as Stanford stroked the back of Will’s hair, gripping his neck tightly.

“He deserved it for not telling me we had a guest,” Stanford said. “Isn’t that right, William?”

Will nodded. “Y-Yes, sir…”

Stanford rolled his eyes and pushed Will to the floor. “Bring me my breakfast and coffee upstairs to my study, Will.” He turned, and walked back up the stairs.

Stanley had watched it all, his mouth open wide in shock. “Are you alright?” He asked, offering a hand to help Will up.

Will gladly took the hand. “Yes, I’m fine, sir. He’s been doing this for a while, now… Would you like breakfast?”

“Oh, uh, coffee is fine. Do you want any help?” Stanley asked, and Will shrugged. 

“I wouldn’t mind the company in the kitchen.”

Will showed Stanley the kitchen, and told him there was coffee already in the coffee maker. Will put on the blue apron he always wore, and stood by the stove, making an omelette for Stanford and scrambled eggs on toast for F. Stanley stood against the counter, sipping at his coffee and wondering what happened to Will to get him caught up in Stanford’s hurricane of a life.

Once Will had finished cooking, he used a hint of magic to keep Stanford’s food warm whilst he went upstairs to give F his breakfast. He knocked on the door, and took a small step back when a tired looking F answered it.

“Did I ask for this?” F asked, irritated.

Will’s face dropped. “N-No sir, I just assumed you would--”

“Well you assumed wrong!” F smacked the tray out of Will’s hands, and the food and tea went everywhere. “Clean this up before I tell Stanford about this mistake. You wouldn’t want to be blind, now, would you?” The door was slammed on his face, and Will was left to clear up everything from the floor. 

 

Stanford heard everything from his study, and he smiled. Will was finally about to learn his place in this household. He opened up a book, and started to write.

 

As Will went back to the kitchen once he was done, he forcefully slammed the tray down on the counter and tried to calm himself down.

“Woah, you alright there buddy?” Stanley had asked, looking at Will with concern.

“I-I’m fine. I’m okay,” Will said, picking up Stanford’s tray and taking a deep breath. Stanley nodded, watching Will leave.

Stanford’s study door was open, and Will walked in slowly, and cleared his throat to make his presences known.

“What took you so long, darling?” Stanford asked, not looking up from the book he was writing in. 

Will placed the tray on the side for Stanford, a blush dusting his cheeks. “N-Nothing, I’m sorry.”

Stanford glanced up at Will, who was waiting for further instruction. He smiled a smile that shot daggers into Will’s heart. “William, you may refer to me as ‘sir; from here until I say so. And when you talk about me to others you  _ will _ address me as  _ ‘Master’ _ Stanford, got it?”

Will widened his eyes, but nodded.“Yes, sir.”

“And you will serve me until our deal is up.” Stanford sipped at his tea. 

“B-But that’s… our deal is until the ends of time,” the demon said, nervously looking at Stanford.

“Exactly. Clean up the mess downstairs. You’re dismissed, Will.”

 

Stanley stayed in the kitchen, waiting for Will to return. He didn't know what was going through his brother’s mind when he manhandled Will like that, but Stanley was not happy. Servant or not, you shouldn’t hurt people. When Will walked back in, Stanley smiled. He had washed up the plate and cup for Will, because he felt bad for him. Will looked utterly confused.

“Where’s--”

“I handled it. Don’t worry. Anyway, uh, has Stanford mentioned anything about why he needed me?” Stanley asked, setting his coffee mug down. 

Will shook his head. “No, sir. He hasn’t said anything. I can show you to his office if you want to ask him yourself?”

“Sure, yeah,” Stanley said, following Will out of the kitchen and up the stairs. Stanley started to tell Will how much of an ass Stanford used to be, and it was nice to see things hadn’t changed. Will couldn’t help but laugh.

They bumped into Stanford on the way down the hall.

“Will? What are you doing?” Stanford asked, grabbing Will’s arm tightly. He raised his hand, as if to hit him again. “You’re supposed to be cleaning.”

“I wanted to know why you invited me here,” Stanley said quickly, to avoid Will being hurt any more. 

Stanford turned from Will to Stanley, before smiling. “Very well.” He lowered his hand, and placed it on Will’s cheek softly. His thumb brushed over a bruise that was beginning to form on Will’s cheek. Will leaned into the touch. “Will, please get F to meet us down in the basement. Tell him we’re starting now. Thank you, darling.”

Will nodded, and walked off to get F.

Stanley raised an eyebrow. “‘ _ Darling _ ?’ What’s that all about?” He asked. 

“Will is smitten for me, dearest brother. Show him the slightest bit of affection and he’ll do anything,” Stanford bragged, holding Stanley’s arm as he led him down the stairs. 

“I wouldn’t want to know how he’s like when you show him a lot of attention,” Stanley mumbled. 

Stanford smirked. “He’s like putty in your hand.” 

 

The portal room was large, almost as large as the plan of the house, and in the middle was a huge, triangle gateway that would change the world. Boxes of other scrap pieces of metal were placed around, and rolled up blueprints were pinned up against the walls. Stanley looked up at the portal, confused. 

“Soooo… What is it?” Stanley asked, looking at his brother for clarification. 

“A gateway between dimensions. With this, we can travel farther than any man has done before,” Stanford explained. 

The sound of the lift coming down filled the room, and the Gleeful brothers turned around to see F and Will walk out of it. The two walked over, F with his head held high and Will with his head down low. Stanley noticed that Will’s lip was bleeding. He frowned. 

“Are we doing this now?” F asked Stanford, who nodded with a smile. His smile soon dropped when he saw Will. 

Stanford nodded, and walked over to Will. He gently cupped his cheeks, making Will look up at him. “Your lip is bleeding…” He mumbled, brushing his thumb over the cut on Will’s lip. Stanford looked at F. “Did you do this?”

“He was talking. I didn't ask him to talk,” F said simply, and shrugged. Stanford looked back at Will, watching as tears rolled down his cheek. 

Stanford leaned down to kiss Will’s forehead and pulled him into a hug. “How dare you, F? Did I ever say you could lay your filthy hands on him?”  

“Well, y-you said that--” F started, but Stanford interrupted him.

“I never said anything,” Stanford snapped, holding Will closer, who seemed rather upset. “Hey, it’s okay, let’s get you fixed up.” He looked at F, nodded, and walked to his office. F walked to the control panel.

Inside the office, Stanford let Will sat down and got some things to clean Will up. He smiled softly at Will, gently brushing hair from his forehead. 

“I’m sorry about F,” Stanford said, kissing Will’s cheek. “He’ll be gone soon, and it’ll just be us.”

“G-Gone?” Will asked, frowning in confusion. “Where will he go?”

“Into the portal, darling. He’s going to be the test dummy,” Stanford said, gently wiping a wet cloth on Will’s lip to clean the blood. “I was originally going to use Stanley, but you’ve taken a liking to him.”

“Wait, why though?” Will asked. Stanford gently removed the cloth and held Will’s hand.

“He’s useless now. I don’t want him around,” Stanford said simply. “We don’t want him ruining  _ our _ plans now, do we?” 

Will shook his head, watching as Stanford kissed his hand. 

“Our deal has nothing to do with him, so I don’t care about him now,” Stanford said, glancing out of the small window that looked out to the portal room. He noticed F was watching him. Stanford smirked, and turned back to Will, placing a soft kiss on the demon’s lips.

 

F saw everything. He was good reading lips, and saw what Stanford was planning to do. The backstabbing shit. F turned back to the control panel when Stanford started to kiss Will. He was going to be the one to shove Stanford into the portal. He pushed the buttons to start activating the portal. Stanley stood and watch in awe as the lights started to turn on. 

“So, where will this thing take you?” Stanley asked, standing behind the safety line. F glanced at Stanley, but didn't reply. Stanley rolled his eyes and mumbled something under his breath. He looked over to the office and sighed when they were still kissing. 

 

“I need some more of your magic, dear,” Stanford whispered, moving his hand through Will’s hair softly. “To help with the portal.”

“O-Of course…” Will replied, taking Stanford’s amulet off of hie tie, and closing his eyes. He mumbled the spell to transfer some more of his magic for Stanford. He smiled when he finished, handing it back to Stanford. “Here…”

Stanford smiled, gave one last kiss onto Will’s lips, and stood up to leave the room. Will sighed softly and closed his eyes. He felt so happy. He really liked Stanford.

 

The portal was ready to be switched on as Stanford walked out. He smiled at F and Stanley, and switched on the button to input the coordinates to the dimension he wanted to travel to. Stanley was unsure as to why Stanford even wanted him here, but he just watched what was going on anyway. A loud whirring noise filled the room, and Stanley looked up, watching as a rip between worlds appeared in the circle of the portal. Stanley took a step back. 

“What’s going on?” Stanley yelled to Stanford over the noise. 

“It’s activating, Stanley,” Stanford shouted back, taking a step forward to it, smiling widely. F watched the portal start up, before walking over to Stanford. 

“Good job, Stanford. It works!” F exclaimed and pat Stanford on the back. “Now, goodbye!” With a rough push, Stanford stumbled back in front of the safety line, and felt the pull of gravity pull him up towards the portal. Stanley’s eyes widened as F stood there, smirking. 

“STANFORD!” Stanley exclaimed, grabbing a rope nearby and throwing it up for Stanford to grab. 

But it was too late.

 

Stanford got suck into the portal, and F was quick to shut it off. 

Stanley looked at F with a terrified look in his eyes. “Why did you do that?” He asked.

F laughed. “He was going to push me into the portal. The fucking asshole deserves this.”

Will walked out of the office, a little confused to not see Stanford anywhere. “Where’s--”

“He’s… He’s in the fucking… the…” Stanley pointed to the portal. Will’s eyes widened. 

“What?” Will looked at Stanley, who looked hopeless. “What happened?”

“He pushed him,” Stanley said, looking at F, who was really smug about it. 

“I knew his plan all along. He was going to push  _ me _ in there!” F said, and Will was close to snapping.

The demon clenched his fists, and F suddenly went flying across the room. “Bring him back,” he snapped, and Stanley took a step back. 

“Woah, what the fuck?!” Stanley said. “What the  _ fuck _ is going on?!”

F just laughed nervously, standing up and dusting himself off. Will watched as a teal glow surrounded F, and he was slammed back into the wall. Stanley was still really confused.

“He’s gone, Will! Aren’t you happy now?” F asked, smiling at Will. “He won’t beat you up anymore! No longer will you be manipulated by him!”

“He loved me… B-Bring him back!” Will said, tears rolling down his cheek. “Bring him _ back! _ ”

“He didn't love you, Will. God, you’re so stupid!” F said. Will shook his head, not believing F. “You’re so naive and stupid!”

Will growled, and Stanley quickly grabbed Will’s arm, holding him back. Will started to sob, screaming at F to bring Stanford back, to reopen the portal. F kept telling him that he wasn’t going to do it. 

F turned around, and started to head to the lift. Will screamed, and Stanley let go of Will’s arm.

 

Everything went black for F, and when he woke up, he was in the middle of the forest, confused, with a killer headache. Where was he? He couldn’t remember. 

  
  


Stanford was in a place he did not recognize. Everything was foggy and dark, and he stood up, brushing off goop that was on him. He grabbed onto the amulet, and realized that his magic didn't work here. He frowned. 

 

He was going to kill F. And Will, for not stopping F. He was supposed to serve him, and be by his side. If Will was in the room at the time, he wouldn’t be in this mess.

Now that he was thinking about it, it was all Will’s fault… somehow. 

And he was going to make sure Will will pay. 


End file.
